


Nothing Except a Battle Lost

by Mara



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Tang Yi gets kidnapped.Kidnapped!Can you believe it? He can’t.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Nothing Except a Battle Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Yuletide fic but I couldn’t quite finish it in time, then I got distracted :)

Tang Yi wasn’t frightened for his own life. After everything he’d been through, he didn’t think it was possible. However, here he was, tied to a chair in the most fucking cliché warehouse he’d ever seen. These goons had watched too many gangster movies.

Unfortunately, their apparent addiction to the movies hadn’t kept them from managing to catch Tang Yi during a moment of inattention and fucking kidnapping him. Even worse, they actually seemed to have thought ahead (or watched a better movie) because the chair was bolted down, there was no give to the ropes, and he was pretty sure his leg was broken, so he couldn’t run if he got loose.

Tang Yi tried to breathe through the pain but he couldn’t stop thinking about Meng Shao Fei. He’d planned a special dinner for him as a celebration for wrapping up a big case. He’d even bought Coke for him.

Tang Yi wasn’t afraid to die. That got beaten out of you pretty fast on the street. He wasn’t even all that afraid of pain, although he didn’t enjoy it.

He was afraid of hurting Meng Shao Fei and Hong Ye. They didn’t deserve it but his death would hurt them.

Head hanging down, Tang Yi focused on his breathing, trying to catalog everything that hurt. It didn’t feel like he had any major internal injuries. Not a concussion, although his head was pounding.

A thud from somewhere behind him made him tense up. He refused to crane his head around to look, so he stared straight ahead, listening to the footsteps. Three people, probably men. Definitely trying to sound menacing.

Finally, the three men walked in front of him and Tang Yi was astonished to realize he had no idea who they were. None whatsoever.

The man in charge had mediocre taste in clothes but not as bad as Meng Shao Fei. He was clearly angry, his whole body shaking with it. The other two were muscle so Tang Yi put them out of his mind. He couldn’t defend against them if they did something anyway.

The first guy glared at him, clearly trying to intimidate him into speaking first. Tang Yi sighed internally. He’d done that same thing a thousand times, so why did this guy think it would work on him? Not showing a hint of his concern, Tang Yi met his gaze, waiting. Whatever was going on, he could wait.

The guy cracked first. “Where is he?”

Tang Yi blinked. “Who?”

“Your cop. Officer Meng.”

“I don’t know Meng Shao Fei’s exact whereabouts as I’ve been unconscious and tied to a chair for some time.”

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Tang Yi didn’t respond.

“Tell us how to get him and we’ll let you go.”

Tang Yi honestly had to take a long moment to process that because surely his captor couldn’t have said what he thought. That would be utterly ridiculous for anyone with even the vaguest idea of who he was.

“Are you joking?” Tang Yi finally asked.

“Of course I’m not. That cop has arrested my brother and I need to get revenge!”

The goons, when Tang Yi risked a glance, looked mildly embarrassed. Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

“Being a bigshot businessman won’t help you now. I don’t care about your money!”

Tang Yi decided if he survived this, Meng Shao Fei owed him an entire weekend in bed and he’d have to let Tang Yi buy him two new suits.

Shifting slightly in place, a bolt of pain shot up his leg and Tang Yi tried not to wince. Three new suits and his lover would wear one of them to a business event. “I don’t know where Meng Shao Fei is right now. He could be at the police station, at home, or at my office.”

“Then you’ll have to call him and find out.” The guy pulled Tang Yi’s cell phone out of his pocket.

If his leg didn’t feel like it was burning, Tang Yi would be laughing his ass off at the utter ridiculousness of this entire situation. Since he wasn’t sure how long he’d been unconscious it seemed best to talk to Meng Shao Fei and decide how to play it then. “Fine,” he muttered.

The jerk looked triumphant and held out the phone. “Give me the code.”

“7455,” Tang Yi said with a sigh. It went against the grain to give in so easily but there really wasn’t any benefit in getting punched.

The man tapped at the phone and Tang Yi resisted the urge to help him figure the tech out. Delay was probably better if it didn’t involve someone hitting him. Finally the phone was dialing and put on speaker.

“Tang Yi!”

“Hello,” Tang Yi said calmly.

“Where—”

“I’m a bit tied up at work right now, so we’ll have to delay dinner.”

“Ah,” Meng Shao Fei said. “Did you need Jack’s help? At work, I mean?”

“That would be nice. He’s always good at untangling these situations. So, are you at home?” Tang Yi had been trying to ignore the grimaces of his captor, but he finally had to give in.

“Yes, I was a little late as well but I’m waiting for you.” Meng Shao Fei was a moderately bad actor but it was unlikely this guy could tell.

“Wrapping up the case?”

“Yes,” Meng Shao Fei said cautiously.

“That explains the lateness.”

“Mmm. How late are you expecting to be?”

“Two hours. Well, two and a half.”

“Okay. Jack will meet you soon. Zhao Zi is already getting things sorted out.”

“That’s good.”

“See you soon.”

Tang Yi tried to ignore the throbbing in his leg. One of the advantages of going legit was supposed to be that this didn’t happen. He was supposed to be able to go home to Meng Shao Fe like an ordinary businessman. This idiot didn’t even know who Tang Yi _was_ , for fuck’s sake.

Glancing over at his captors, Tang Yi sighed as the goons were given totally useless instructions on how to kidnap Meng Shao Fei from their home. Given that the goons _did_ seem to know who Tang Yi was, it was likely they’d practically give themselves up at the door if they even bothered to go. Luckily for them, Meng Shao Fei was too good a person to hurt them if they weren’t fighting, so they were probably fine.

Tilting his head back, Tang Yi wished they’d at least put his chair against a wall so he could rest.

The goons left and the asshole, whose name Tang Yi still didn’t know, paced back and forth, ranting. Something about his brother and embezzlement and Tang Yi didn’t care. He would almost rather go back to jail for shooting this man than sit here another minute.

Just when Tang Yi was ready to gnaw an arm off to escape, he heard a very familiar clicking sound as Jack strolled in, flipping his butterfly knife in that irritating fashion.

His captor gaped at Jack. “What…who…?”

Jack ignored him, strolling toward Tang Yi.

“What took you so long?” Tang Yi growled.

“Hey, it takes time to hack satellites and match it to properties owned by someone related to the case the unit wrapped up.” With just a glance at the aghast asshole, Jack turned and kicked him in the head, knocking him into the wall.

“So you’re saying you and Zhao Zi were in bed and Meng Shao Fei interrupted you.”

Jack’s grin was sharp. “You owe me.” He sliced through the ropes holding Tang Yi in place.

Tang Yi held very still and his leg throbbed. When he could breathe again, he said, “This wasn’t my plan for the evening either.”

Jack grabbed his arm, hauling him up so he didn’t have to put too much weight on the bad leg. “Your anxious husband will be here any moment. With Zhao Zi on tech, Meng Shao Fei had to arrest the minions who showed up to snatch him before he could leave.”

“Did he let anyone help or did he do it himself?” Tang Yi distracted himself from his leg by imagining the amusing antics of his pissed lover.

“Meng Shao Fei was…”

“Agitated.”

“Hmm.” Jack was clearly trying not to laugh.

They hopped their way toward the room’s exit, with Tang Yi gritting his teeth and feeling woozy. By the time they reached the door, two of Tang Yi’s guards had reached them, looking very aggrieved at the entire situation. Jack handed him over and they were able to support him so his leg was entirely off the floor.

Hands in his pockets, Jack strolled in front of them, walking backward so he could smirk face-to-face. “So, boss, how did you end up here?”

Tang Yi sighed. Jack was never going to let this go. They were going to be old men playing mahjong and he would still be making fun of him for getting caught like an innocent newbie.

“Getting soft in your old age, hmm? It happens.” Jack’s smirk could be seen from space.

“Leave him alone.” Meng Shao Fei came around a corner at high speed, nearly knocking Tang Yi over as he reached him.

Tang Yi took a second to bask as his lover grabbed his shoulders and clearly fought not to shake him. “I’m fine,” he whispered.

Meng Shao Fei stepped back and stared down at his leg. “Really.”

“I’ll be fine,” he amended.

Meng Shao Fei scoffed, grabbing Tang Yi’s arm from one of the guards and putting it over his own shoulder. Fortunately, everyone was used to him and they knew not to argue.

Shortly they emerged from the building and Tang Yi was hustled into the backseat of a car, his leg carefully positioned on the seat. By the time he was settled, he was sweating, his vision graying out.

The trip to the hospital was best forgotten. In fact, Tang Yi remembered very little before Doctor Jiang was injecting his leg with something that caused the pain to ebb away.

Jiang Jintang and Meng Shao Fei were talking but Tang Yi chose to ignore it since they were probably complaining about him. Or fighting with each other. Either way, he really didn’t want to hear it.

There was a lot of fussing around his leg and distantly he recognized it was being cleaned and x-rayed but it was nice to lie back and relax. At some point he was moved to a room and Meng Shao Fei held his hand and he fell asleep.

When Tang Yi awoke, Meng Shao Fei was asleep on the couch and it was early morning. Tang Yi could feel the pain start to creep back but it was easily tolerable for the moment as long as he could watch Meng Shao Fei sleep in peace.

Meng Shao Fei stirred, blinking at Tang Yi for a moment. “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Better.”

Meng Shao Fei stood, stretched, and came to the bed, kissing his forehead gently before dropping into the chair.

Sighing, Tang Yi looked at him. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Meng Shao Fei blinked several times. “Yes, I was worried,” he said finally. “But this wasn’t your fault. He went after you because of me.”

“He was an amateur. I can’t believe I got caught.”

That gave Meng Shao Fei pause and he considered it. “True, but you _are_ only human. You weren’t infallible before you went legit either.”

Tang Yi shrugged.

“But I was worried when you were nowhere to be found.” He squeezed Tang Yi’s hand. “I may have reacted…badly.”

“I wasn’t too pleased either.”

Meng Shao Fei smiled at him. He was safe. The asshole hadn’t gotten anywhere near him.

Tang Yi wasn’t afraid of being hurt. He wasn’t afraid of dying. But he was terrified of anything happening to Meng Shao Fei. Every time the man managed to get hurt at work, Tang Yi died a thousand deaths in his own mind.

Tang Yi was irritated he’d been caught but he would take that every time over Meng Shao Fei being hurt.

He would never tell Meng Shao Fei, but if someone killed him, Tang Yi would burn the country down to avenge him.

—end—


End file.
